


Animals, Heroism, and Other Monotonous Things

by JacksFandomTreasureChest



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Omnitrix, Animal Transformation, Mentions of a dead squirrel, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksFandomTreasureChest/pseuds/JacksFandomTreasureChest
Summary: James leads a normal life before finding a strange device on his bed, leading to the fulfillment of a childhood dream.





	Animals, Heroism, and Other Monotonous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off a simple idea. I hope you like it!

As James woke up, nothing had changed. He showered, pulled in his pin filled leather coat, and went to school. His teachers droned about the same things, his friends laughed about the same things, and it was entirely the same as everyday previous for weeks, and likely the same as everyday after for weeks. 

 

And yet still, the air did feel a bit crisper. Perhaps fall was on the rise. As he got off the bus to get home, he became a bit more excited. He’d get to talk to his online friends about his favorite things. Superheroes. Every shape, size, powers, they fascinated him. He’d wanted to be one since he recognized that he was a person, that he existed as a physical thing. He hoped for years, and yet nothing miraculous has appeared to give him powers, and no freak accidents changed his biology. He wanted to save people, to fight against impossible odds. Yet, his like remained remarkably normal. He unlocked his door and went into his house. He threw his bag down, kicked off his shoes and pet his dog, a Boxor named Betty. He opened the door to his room and immediately realized something was amiss. On his bed sat a strange wristband thing. It was white and, with blue lines, and on the top it had a black square with green lines in the shape of an hourglass.

 

“The hell is that?” He asked no one in particular. He reached towards it and it jumped at him , splitting along the side and latching onto his wrist, becoming flush with his skin. 

 

“Gah! Devil bracelet! Get it off!” Before he could grab at it a green transparent rectangle was projected from it, showing alien writing. It shifted and changed becoming a word, in English. 

 

“Anima...trix?” The words changed again. 

 

“A device for the storage of animal DNA. It allows the user to transform into any scanned creature? The hell does that mean?” The words changed and told him to scan an animal, before the rectangle disappeared. After futilely trying to pull the thing off, he made a decision. He walked out into the living room and held up his arm. The rectangle reappeared and a small light shone over his dog. A flat image of his dog appeared. It spun around into a sort of divided ladder, combining and twisting into a DNA symbol that went into the Animatrix. On the screen popped up ‘339 breeds of ‘Dog’ available’.

 

“Gimme a boxor.” He said as he touched the watch. A scrolling rectangle appeared, showing a dog’s head and many empty squares. He lifted his fingers and the hourglass glowed. Touching it again, his transformation began. The watch shone and vanished into his skin. His fingers scrunched up, becoming dog toes, his hands becoming paws as he was covered in fur. In mere seconds he was transformed completely and a green metal collar surrounded his neck, the Animatrix symbol appearing on the tag. 

 

“I,, I became a dog!”

 

“James, dog? Yay! James is like Betty!”  
James was startled as he realized that he understood her. He pawed at the collar and was transformed back in a mere moment to a human.

“I can, I can understand animals when I’m transformed.” This was… weird. He decided he’d go outside and find some more animals. He spotted a bird and received the breed of bird. Only one, as birds didn’t tend to have more than one per species. He scanned a cat as well and came upon a dead squirrel. The device whirred to life and scanned it, adding it to the roster. 

 

“You can scan dead animals?” The device confirmed that it could scan live, dead, or fossilized animals. That means that if he went to a museum, he could get a variety of different dinosaurs and extinct animals. That would be nice. He returned home, practicing with his 4 new transformations, hoping he could get some animals useful for fighting evil.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like it, comment and let me know. Comments give me lifeblood. And I make more if you like it.


End file.
